Questions for the GM March 2009
This set of questions was compiled by Scout1df. Interview starts below the line. The questions and flavor text are in boxes, with the actual questions also in bold, and answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. ---- Allura wants to know, "In reference to the last line of The Adventurer Collective description.... Will the other "old" guild hall locations be revealed in the future or just the "new" ones?" ''' Answer: Subzero would like to know '''if the gm has any plains to incorporate the alignment modifier to future game plays such as cities only good can enter and evil cant etc, and if he is going to do more with the old mystical decision answer were the choice we made would have a supposed reaction in future days. Answer: theminister was wondering whether the GM has a fully developed story board with an overarching plot and determined end point for our characters, or if he flies by the seat of his pants, interjecting individual story lines and plots as he thinks of them. Answer: Both Thordon and Arwin have the same question dealing with the Phantom Weapon. The Phantom Weapon does not add the bonus to the weapons Nevernal Reserve. It does add the bonus to the stamina points even though both characters weapons don't have a SP increase like the Shimmering Silver Longsword. Answer: Marissa wants to know if there will be more done with the village of Thulwy? I mean all that happens there now is we meet the demon once she hatches from the egg. So I'm curious if there's going to be more done there. Answer: theminister wants to know, “So, where do plans for Syr or Charna stand on the priority list?” ' Answer: Sub Zero would like to know '''if he has any plans to introduce more powerful bows into the game, it seems like its nearly obsolete i only use it to injure the ice troll other then that the bow is useless ' Answer: A new bow was eventually introduced: The Hawk muses to himself, I've really got to watch my drinking while the Sage is present as I thought I asked about this..... ....maybe not or maybe I don't recall the answer.... He asks, '''"Would it be possible to tweak the estates so the whole name can be renamed/changed." Answer: Hawk looks puzzled for a second then suddenly spews out the entire contents of his flask of Hammertongue, turns red in the face and begins to omit an impressive string of expletives. Varsil stealthily palms his bottle of E.Z. Eroks Hot Hot Sauce and rises to ask a question: "After claiming the killing blow in a multi-player scenario I always run to Hawklor and SAVE to ensure that my xp is safely deposited before heading for the next mp battleground, just in case Ildaria or Xarakk decide to kill me. If I haven't struck the final blow, is it safe to assume I can run straight to the next mp without saving as the multi player xp I have just gained will be still waiting for me to collect behind the Blue Door regardless of whether I'm defeated in the second encounter?". With that he sits back down and inquires of Hawk, "Are you OK? Can I get you another drink?" Violent red-faced head-shaking commences... Answer: Thordon stands and says looking over all the items at Tallys shop and speaking with the shop keeper. "I notice that many of his items came from the Kingdom of Ryorsial. I was just wondering if at some point we will be able to adventure into the Kingdom of Ryorsial and maybe find some great gear for ourself." Answer: Trent stands and asks, "When will some more powerful pendants be introduced/completed? I'm currently wearing Daidur's Mark because I missed getting the Cane Shaped Pendant from the now retired Blizzard in the Hills adventure." Answer: Marissa wants to know if we will be discovering more about the sinister events unfolding in Lyrelocke Monastery in the relatively near future? This occurred to me a yesterday after I'd finished the Blood Code adventure while waiting to make another foray into Jirin-Nol's lair. Answer: Rhia holds up what looks like a small circle of wood on the end of a piece of string and peers at it dubiously. "I bought this from a woman in Sageholt who said it was a talisman that would protect me from the curse of Talderus Redborn. What I can't work out is whether it's having any effect. I mean, I haven't turned into a wolfkin yet, but still... Does it serve any purpose, or are the villagers of Sageholt just making a quick buck or two from gullible passing adventurers?" Answer: Hawk still unable to manipulate his tongue for speech due to Varsil's stealthy spiking of his Hammertongue - only Varsil could find a way to spike Hammertongue - also wonders at Rhia's well thought out and oft overlooked question. Eying Varsil suspiciously he also wonders if each of the four he's toting have different functions, if any. Answer: Tallys' Apprentice wants to know, “Is there any "impact" for failing Ildraria's fear check?” ' Answer: ''Failing the fear check seems to increase Ildraria's MR, though the exact amount is unknown. Kieran rises to his feet, looks back to the bar, and taking his glass of jitters in hand, dares ask his first question of the all-powerful GM: '''"I've been having quite the adventure, what with demons and trolls and blazing pumpkins in this fine kingdom, but I've been wondering when I could be heading back out to sea. Not that I mind the occasional ferrying on the back of a Chotarik, mind you, but my seamanship skill is getting a mite rusty and my watery mistress' embrace is naught but a fond memory..." With that, the young man takes a quick sip of of his drink before returning to his stool. "Oh!" he adds, jumping back to his feet. "And what am I to do with this fool axe with letters carved in it? This fellow Teek hasn't been back to his shop in ages!" Answer: Not being around to hear these questions asked before, theminister wants to know, “Are Eastern and Northeastern Tysa destined to remain forever a barren adventure less wasteland? Shouldn't we get discounts for residences purchased there? Also, will we ever have the opportunity to adventure beyond the borders of the kingdom of Tysa?” ' Answer: Acebrock stands up, looking nervous. After a few seconds he asks, '"Am I right in assuming the Guild master is the Grey mage? Also, will there be more use for lore in the future? I feel a little silly being an expert in it, because there doesn't seem to be much use for it." Answer: Tallys' Apprentice wants to know, "What happened to the gold cap (gold for xp) and the AT's for Palk Icons ideas?" Answer: A gold cap was eventually introduced. The "AT's for Palk Icons" idea was wishful thinking (or a misunderstanding of something the GM said). SMV1973 states, “If we can't get AT for the icons could we maybe get general exp for them.” ' Answer: Hawk in a rare display of awareness for his being "Behind the Green Door", no doubt aided by Vurii's not so subtle tapping of a hidden but well-known cudgel decides to change the subject. '"Why does coach have to take us back to our yet to be extravagantly equipped 'digs' on every outing? Why can't we go from location to location directly, for example from Axepath to Yir-Tanon.” Answer: ganymede asks, “Might Tallys make a more powerful version of Wyxryn's Master Ring available some time in the future, for the unarmed types?” Answer: barn42 suggests.... Icon suggestions were as follows small amount of xp to trade them in at store in kyul-thanor small amount of AT's per 100 pluses of value Or mezaryl's pal sends you on quest to get item which allows ONE weapon and ONE armour of your choice to be able to be imbued with 2 icons each . Cost maybe 5000 per icon . Same cost to replace icon with a better one. The last seems the most popular Answer: ----